Follow
by Darkest Dawn
Summary: As darkness crept into his sight, he looked back on his much too long life, and in the distance saw the only times that mattered. The times when his days were filled with foolish songs, melodic verses in his honor. "My Rin."


**AN- Accidentally deleted this one, so here's the repost, it's been re-edited, I think it's much better now than ever though, I hope you guys like it.**

**Follow**

**By **

**Leah**

They walked on, he lead and she followed without complain, it had been that way since he'd brought her back to life for the first time. She sang then, a foolish habit of her youth that refused to fade as she aged.

The sun passed through the sky giving birth to the cool black of night, but still she followed, humming and picking wildflowers. Her were feet bare, her soul untamed, her smile unguarded.

Months later she left him for the second time, his father's fang useless to bring her back and for the first time he felt...incomplete. It was his mother who brought her back to him then. He would always remain indebted to the cold demoness.

They walked on, he led, she followed, singing her songs to the flowers and bees.

Time passed, her legs grew, her hair flowed to her waist, his eyes never strayed behind. Her loud off key songs turned to low melodic hummings. Her crowns of flowers lay forgotten in her youth.

He walked on, and she followed, with a smile that lit the night.

The weeks turned to seasons, then to years. Young men sought her hand, but she stayed loyal to her Lord. She doubted he noted their interest, if he did he paid it no mind. She was not bound to him, he made it more than clear.

He walked on and she followed, eyes shinning with feelings he would never return.

She grew into a beautiful woman of twenty summers, still unwed but deeply in love. She vowed to follow him, to whatever ends. So they walked on.

Her love bloomed while she withered, her emotions left bare for his unfeeling eyes.

His hidden from her unguarded gaze.

Still he walked on and she followed, her heart heavy.

The flow of time did not slow but her legs did and her hair greyed. Small lines formed around her mouth, then her eyes. He remained the same, a beautiful ray of moonlight that she would always look to.

He looked back, she was following.

But this was no longer the girl he knew. Her hair looked as his, her skin no longer the tanned expanse he once knew. She had aged, like the rest of her kind was doomed to do. Her steps were smaller and he imagined she could no longer jump on river rocks like she used to. But she never complained. So he walked on and she followed, her sight fading, her bones weary, but her heart still full of love.

Months passed, giving way to years, and now decades later he lay, bleeding the last of his blood, his heart beating it's last beats. The last victim of the war of monks and priests against his kind.

He was the last of the great demons, a Lord without Land.

His vision blurred and he knew the sword his father gave him could not save him, it lay broken somewhere on the field strewn with the corpses of demons. Across from him he could make out the silver of his half brothers hair, soaked red with his blood. As darkness crept into his sight, he looked back on his much too long life, and in the distance saw the only times that mattered. The times when his days were filled with foolish songs, melodic verses in his honor.

Sung by a young girl who grew into a beautiful woman, who loved him with all her being. A woman who died a mortal death on a cold night hundreds of years ago, but her heart had withered long before her body, a victim of his pride.

As his last breath left his body, only then he allowed himself to think something he had denied for years. He loved that little girl who followed him. He loved the woman she became. He loved every smile she sent him, and every song she sang. He loved everything about her in the short years her human life had allowed her to spend with him.

And he still loved her.

His eyes dimmed, his mouth twisted and two words escaped before the once proud Lord of the West was given to the pall bearers.

"My Rin."


End file.
